


Немецкий для безнадежных

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Bayer Leverkusen, Borussia Mönchengladbach, Drabble Collection, Euphemisms, Gen, Leicester City, M/M, Mirrors, Mystery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Bull Salzburg, Tattoos, Twincest, dark!Christoph
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Сборник драбблов по немецкоговорящей части футбольной тусовки.UPD: Роджер Шмидт, Джим Макгиннесс, Тайфун Коркут, джен, Киберпанк!AU





	1. Кристиан Фукс/Роберт Хут (Christian Fuchs/Robert Huth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Просто потому что вот эти фотки:  
> [раз](https://i.imgur.com/ixqLU9V.jpg)  
> [дваз](https://i.imgur.com/1LY0yEd.jpg)  
> [триз](https://i.imgur.com/jSeKRuS.jpg)

Вот ты записываешь на камеру, как получаешь по заднице мячами и разбиваешь яйца о головы друзей под тегом «#NoFuchsGiven». Вот ты видишь, как людям это нравится, они просят еще, и этот тег разлетается по всем соцсетям.

И вот ты уже думаешь над дизайном собственной марки одежды. Тег уже есть, остался только какой-нибудь символ. Яркая, запоминающаяся картинка. В рыжем цвете — Fuchs* же, как-никак.

***  
Впервые они встретились на одном поле в Австрии, через пару недель после финала Чемпионата Мира в Бразилии. Крису сразу бросилась в глаза эта гора мышц с маленькой квадратной черепушкой, настоящая Берлинская стена, готовая с легкостью снести кого угодно наповал. Внешность оказалась настолько яркой, что когда судьба свела их в «Лестере», то Крис первое время побаивался даже подходить к нему. Тем более, что первое, что он увидел, когда первый раз зашел в раздевалку на тренировочной базе, — татуировка с черепом на плече. Но ведь всегда, рано или поздно, возникает тот момент, когда надо просто поговорить. Познакомиться, разузнать общие интересы, и самое главное — оценить чувство юмора.

Внешность оказалась верхушкой чертового айсберга. Да, поначалу разговорить Роба было сложно, но уже через месяц казалось, будто они знают друг друга уже лет десять, не меньше. Каждую тренировку, что на базе, что предматчевую, Крис подшучивал над ним и мешал разминаться, а Роб, в свою очередь, стебался над его английским, слишком уж американским, и поднимал его с газона одной рукой, обзывая симулянтом, и все это — на немецком, так, что остальные не поняли. Неудивительно, что он с радостью согласился поучаствовать в «#NoFuchsGiven». Удивительно — то, во что эти шутки выросли в итоге, не считая огромных синяков на заднице.

***  
Стоило только обмолвиться об этой идее, как на лице Роба появилась усмешка.

— Только не говори мне, что ты собираешься выпускать какие-нибудь трусы.

— Не-не, пока что только футболки, — ответил Крис и подмигнул ему: — Но для тебя могу выпустить эксклюзивный набор нижнего белья!

— Оставь для Линекера, ему нужнее будет, — Роб слегка улыбнулся, а затем наклонился к нему и шепотом добавил: — Если надо, могу подкинуть тебе пару контактов, ребята толковые, разбираются.

— Что? — переспросил Крис, но тот уже бодро шагал в сторону раздевалки и крикнул напоследок:

— Только учти: твои футболки я надевать не собираюсь!

Уже вечером телефон Криса вибрировал без остановки, а в браузере висели десятки вкладок. Одна из них — инкогнито, на всякий случай. Нужно было просмотреть все портфолио тех ребят, которых посоветовал Роб. Да и не только их.

После пары переходов по ссылкам айсберг оказался куда больше, чем он думал: лет так десять назад на плече Роба была другая татуировка. Вроде бы ничего такого, только вот этой татуировкой был крест.

Крис пробовал спрашивать его об этом, но каждый раз Роб переводил тему. Однажды, не выдержав, он предупредил, что если хоть раз услышит слово «татуировка», то в задницу попадут уже не мячи.

Крис всегда любил рисковать. Роб всегда держал свое слово.

***  
Символ. Яркая, запоминающаяся картинка.

Череп.

Наверное, те, кто помогал Крису с дизайном, долго проклинали тот внезапный ночной звонок от него.

***  
Через полтора года он дает интервью «DHL» и говорит, что идея с черепом возникла как ассоциация с пиратами. Пусть на английский это переводится именно так.

Может быть, тогда, когда этот череп будет постоянно мелькать в глянцевых журналах, он скажет правду. А пока это просто «Веселый Роберт».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fuchs (нем.) — лиса.


	2. Рене Марич/Марко Розе (René Marić/Marco Rose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нувыпонели:  
> [раз](https://i.imgur.com/KCBEy1C.jpg)  
> [дваз](https://i.imgur.com/pnIZE9L.jpg)

Рене так и не понял, когда именно все пошло _настолько_ не так.

Пальцы не слушаются, и расстегнуть пуговицы становится для него серьезным испытанием. В воздухе отчетливо пахнет вином, но не только им: чем-то другим, неосязаемым...

Желанным.

Гостить у Марко — уже давняя его привычка. Тот жил как настоящий холостяк, и как-то даже не сразу вспомнишь, что у человека семья в Лейпциге. Они вместе смотрели и разбирали матчи, от матчей нить разговора тянулась к другим темам, не только футбольным. Одной из таких тем была религия.

Последняя пуговица все же сдается, и рубашка скользит на пол, обнажая татуировку на плече Марко. Молитва высшим силам, искренняя, идущая из самой души. Рене едва касается ее, боясь... повредить? Осквернить?

— Забавно, да? — шепчет Марко, источая аромат еще не до конца выветрившихся духов. — Ее никогда не видно за костюмами.

Насколько сильно надо любить Бога, чтобы пойти на такое?

— Ты бы сделал себе точно такую же, — отвечает он, словно читая мысли Рене. — С одной из твоих тактических схем.

Щеки адски горят, то ли от смущения, то ли от вина. Рука прикрывает рисунок: взгляд напротив, игривый и — _Господи, прости_ — томный, ну никак не сочетается с картиной на плече.

Все это дико неловко, и в то же время горячо.

В когнитивном диссонансе люди склонны совершать крайне нелогичные поступки. Наверное, поэтому в тот миг их губы сомкнулись.

И все пошло совсем наперекосяк.


	3. Кристоф Крамер (Christoph Kramer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кристоф Крамер, проблемы с памятью и лошадка.

Кристоф никогда не видел полнолуние вживую. С самого рождения этот день для него — чистый лист, а о том, что произошло, он узнавал лишь со слов других людей и по следам, которые всегда оставались с прошедшей ночи.

Кристоф проводит пальцами по зеленой гриве. Этот цвет всплывал в памяти урывками, сливаясь с радужным водоворотом мгновений, слишком беспорядочным, чтобы можно было вычленить хоть что-то внятное. Единственное, что он помнит четко, — рисунок лошади. Он точно уже был здесь, но почему? Что привело его сюда?

Думать, думать, вспоминать!

_Ветер, пронизывающий до костей. Чья-то фигура в свете фонаря. Лицо, застывшее в гримасе ужаса._

Свежая кровь на пальцах.

И каждый раз на зеленом фоне остаются красные полоски.


	4. Марко Розе/Рене Марич, NC-17, PWP (Marco Rose/René Marić, NC-17, PWP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О кроватной аналитике.

Смотреть матчи вместе с Рене было невыносимым занятием. То есть, приятным, конечно, не без этого, но и одновременно ужасным. Этот вундеркинд расщеплял игру на составляющие, словно щелкал орехи, да еще и делал это с таким жаром, с такой страстью, что все его слова рассеивались где-то на полпути к ушам. Оставалось только кивать головой и наблюдать за театром одного актера.

«А мог бы смотреть нормальное порно».

Марко смутила эта внезапно возникшая мысль, но, видит Бог, то была чистейшая правда.

— Так что скажешь?

Он резко пришел в себя и обнаружил, что матч закончился и теперь Рене ждал отзыв на свою устную статью.

— Ну... — Марко подбирал подходящие слова, чтобы хоть как-то показать, что он все слышал и понял и вообще был молодцом и хорошим аналитиком. — Я согласен с тобой, но есть одно «но».

— Какое?

— Мне кажется, ты слишком много внимания уделяешь тактике.

— Хочешь поговорить о психологии? Ну, вообще, конкретно эту их сторону я подробно не разбирал, но...

— Да не об этом я! — перебил Марко, оставив Рене удивленно хлопать глазами. — Ты когда в последний раз смотрел футбол, не разбирая его на запчасти? Вот просто сидел и смотрел, как фильм?

Очень хотелось вставить одно слово перед «фильм», но Марко сдержался.

— Сколько у тебя этих записей с собой?

— Гигабайт сто точно есть.

Смешок вырвался сам собой, но под недоумевающим взглядом Рене Марко быстро успокоился.

— Прости, я не... Просто... — в этот миг словарный запас кончился совсем. — Ты сумасшедший. В лучшем из смыслов.

Рене отвел взгляд куда-то на пол и пробормотал «Спасибо», неловко улыбнувшись.

— Знаешь, — Марко приобнял его за плечи и слегка потрепал вьющиеся волосы. — Мне показалось, что когда ты начинаешь разбирать матчи, ты уходишь в какой-то свой мир, где есть только ты и игра.

— Есть такое, — Рене засмеялся сквозь смущение, и почти сошедший с его лица румянец снова разгорелся. — Поэтому ты меня и не слушаешь, да?

Да все он знал. Прикидываться серьезным не было смысла изначально. Попробуй поиграть в игры с магистром психологии, сам в дураках и останешься.

Они оба рассмеялись, но это не походило на дружескую шутку. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, у Марко не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что будет дальше. Огонек в глазах говорил сам за себя.

Хватит притворяться.

— Рене... — едва успел шепнуть Марко, когда их губы соприкоснулись.

Первый поцелуй был робким, но тягучим и до безумия нежным, словно оба встретились после долгой разлуки и возвращали себе все это потерянное время. Ладони Марко потянулись к лицу, к пухлым щекам, покрытым жесткой щетиной, пока сам Рене терял остатки и так уже давно пропавшей субординации, целиком погруженный в процесс. Он не мог совладать с собственными руками, не мог придумать, куда бы их положить, пока еще стеснялся делать что-то конкретное, но эти хаотичные движения становились все настойчивее. Марко прижимался к нему всем телом, отрываясь от губ лишь тогда, когда в легких кончался воздух. Рене целовался так, будто целовал свою первую любовь, как мальчишка. Да черт возьми, за всеми этими слоями из психологии, блоггерства и аналитики он и был мальчишкой, с этими мягкими чертами лица, с еще не улетучившимся максимализмом, с уже усталыми, но широко распахнутыми в будущее глазами. 

Пальцы Марко уже ласкали кожу под его рубашкой, когда желание пересилило скромность, и оба одним движением повалились на кровать. Пуговицы, молнии и застежки сдавались без боя под влажными, глубокими поцелуями, и вскоре снимать было уже нечего.

Марко не был жестким. Напротив, он старался делать все как можно мягче и аккуратнее, чтобы не причинить слишком много боли. Рене полностью доверял ему, при этом помогая найти нужную позицию и совершенно не замечая, как его тихое «ja» плавно перетекало в протяжное «da». Марко повторял каждое слово вслед за ним все быстрее и быстрее, пока не услышал надрывный стон, полный такой страсти, что он тут же подхватил его из последних сил.

Последнее, что чувствует Марко перед тем, как уснуть, — как Рене кладёт голову ему на грудь и как кудри с щетиной щекочут голую кожу.

Им надо было хорошо отдохнуть перед завтрашней игрой.


	5. Ларс Бендер/Свен Бендер, слэш (Lars Bender/Sven Bender)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эвфемизмы, эвфемизмы и ещё раз эвфемизмы.

Еще никогда Свен не давал настолько откровенное интервью. С каждой фразой, вылетающей из его уст, он все больше раскрывался, выдавал все вплоть до мельчайших подробностей и совершенно этого не стеснялся.

А чего стесняться собственного брата?

Ларс подносит ко рту Свена свой микрофон.

— Пару слов о вашей работе, господин Бендер?

Микрофон настолько близко, что почти касается его губ.

— Пока что все идет своим чередом, мы постепенно зарабатываем очки. Бывает, что где-то играем слишком грубо, но так же интереснее!

Свен утопал в глубоком кресле, обливаясь потом, а кожа сидения еще сильнее нагревалась от соприкосновения с его собственной. До конца было еще далеко.

Свен смотрел на Ларса, словно в зеркало. Достаточно кривое, чтобы это не считалось самолюбованием, достаточно прямое, чтобы в воздухе витали остатки неловкости.

Этот микрофон реагировал на каждое слово Свена, каждый его вдох и выдох.

А Свен обхватил свой собственный, готовый к интервью с Ларсом.


	6. Рене Марич/Марко Розе, преслэш (René Marić/Marco Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О зеркале.

Ритм дыхания. Биение сердца. Собственные реакции в чужом исполнении.

На руке — фенечка, метка, знак. Одна, но не факт, что последняя.

Шаг навстречу, одновременно. Глаза друг напротив друга, взгляд — свой, будто смотрит на самого же себя, и не свой, полный кипящей энергии под тонким слоем спокойствия. То, чего нет у него самого. За это и заслужил уважение.

Любовь.

Люби других, как любишь самого себя. Цитата неточная, но в таких книгах важна суть.

Ладонь поднимается, готовясь встретиться с другой. Их пальцы соприкасаются, но между ними — тонкая преграда.

Он смотрит на собственное отражение и видит самого же себя.

Ведь отражение РМ и должно быть МР.


	7. Роджер Шмидт, Джим Макгиннесс, Тайфун Коркут, джен, Киберпанк!AU (Roger Schmidt, Jim McGuinness, Tayfun Korkut, Cyberpunk!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Феста однострочников-2018 сообщества Зелёная Карточка на Дайри.  
> Ключ: "I-33. Киберпанк!АУ, краткая история конкуренции Байера и Ред Булла"  
> В Леверкузене нет небоскрёбов, но представим, что Байер их понастроил.

Вечернее небо над Леверкузеном пылало. Яростное пламя заходящего солнца прорывалось сквозь металлические шпили небоскребов, ослепляя Роджера даже через толстые слои тонированного стекла. Казалось, из этого места его прогоняло не только руководство, но и сама природа.

— Сколько у нас времени, Джим? — спросил он, опустив взгляд на мелькающие внизу крохотные домишки.

— Полтора часа, — Джим краем глаза глянул в навигатор. — Доберемся до Кельна, встанем на магнитку, пересечем границу с Бельгией, а там уже спокойно полетим через канал до Островов. Даже ползком доползти успеваем.

— На магнитке через Ахен? — Роджер усмехнулся. — Мы ж там встанем на час, а то и на два, минимум.

— Ооо, ты не знаешь, на что способна эта крошка! — Джим погладил усыпанную разноцветными огоньками светодиодов приборную панель. — Она и без рельс летает как сокол! Облетим других, да и все. Так что не боись, форы в полтора часа нам хватит.

— Ну ладно, будь по-твоему, — вдруг Роджер выцепил на земле знакомые силуэты поля: — А давай тогда остановочку сделаем, раз мы никуда не торопимся.

 

Аэромобиль остановился в полуметре над асфальтом, и Роджер вышел из него навстречу расчерченному полю. Запах свежего газона примешивался с ноткой приближающейся грозы. Роджер закрыл глаза и постарался запомнить этот момент как можно лучше. Через 12 часов он будет уже в другой части света, подальше от всех этих корпоративных дрязг, всей суеты, всего бардака европейского спорта. Его ждет совершенно новый мир, где можно будет начать с чистого листа. Ну, или почти: была все же одна загвоздка, которая никак не хотела исчезать и слезно просила забрать ее с собой.

Потом. Все потом.

— Я знал, что ты заглянешь сюда!

Роджер обернулся и увидел блеск застывших в легкой грусти черных глаз.

— Тайфун? — спросил он, улыбнувшись. — Что ты здесь делаешь в столь поздний час?

Они пожали друг другу руки и крепко обнялись.

— Пришел попрощаться. Пост принять.

— Да ну какой пост, брось, мы не в армии.

— За тобой собираются лететь перехватчики, если ты не покинешь страну. Мне кажется, похоже.

Роджер пожал плечами.

— Я знал, чем это закончится. Знал, на что шел. Нельзя просто так перейти из «Ред Булла» к конкурентам и остаться в белом. Хорошо еще, что я лечу из страны не ногами вперед.

— На этом? — Тайфун кивнул в сторону аэромобиля. В этой вечной грусти явно проблескивал страх.

— Ну да. Выглядит так себе, согласен, но ты бы знал, кто у нее за рулем!

— И кто же?

— Ну... — Роджер несколько замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Мой хороший друг. Ему можно доверять.

— И давно вы с ним друзья?

Ладно, раскусил.

— Не очень, но я ему должен пиво, так что живым он меня довезет точно.

Тайфун вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сказал он, а затем, подняв взгляд на Роджера, добавил: — Или хотя бы примерно представляешь.

— Не волнуйся, не пропаду! — Роджер потрепал его за плечо. — Ты лучше за своих переживай, им полезнее будет.

— Ах, да, тут как раз Кевин ко мне подходил, про тебя спрашивал все время. Что ему сказать?

Роджер нахмурился. А что сказать-то? Чтобы забыл и никогда не искал? Чтобы приезжал, плюнув на собственную безопасность? Что вообще говорят в таких случаях?

— Скажи, чтобы следил за рогами.

— Рогами? — удивился Тайфун.

— Просто скажи, он поймет. Шутка у нас такая.

Они не заметили, как дошли до аэромобиля, где в ожидании стучал ногтями по капоту Джим.

— Кто там за Ахен переживал и полчаса проболтал?

— Полчаса?! — воскликнул Роджер. — Да мы же только поздоровались да парой слов перекинулись!

Он тут же забрался в салон и перед тем, как захлопнуть дверцу, посмотрел напоследок в печальные глаза Тайфуна.

— Ты не думай, что я прямо совсем навсегда уезжаю, — сказал он полушепотом. — Если все уладится, может, и вернусь.

Тень улыбки скользнула по лицу Тайфуна:

— Когда.

Машина плавно поднялась в воздух и мгновенно скрылась в ночи, оставив за собой белесый азотный след.


End file.
